


Moana's Last Resort

by YaoiMastah



Category: Frozen (2013), Moana (2016), The Princess and the Frog (2009)
Genre: Accidental Incest, F/F, My First Fanfic, Nudism, Shameless Smut, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaoiMastah/pseuds/YaoiMastah
Summary: It's been a couple of months since the Great Thaw. Anna feels like Elsa's work is preventing them from finally bonding as sisters. Surely, a well deserved vacation would get the estranged sisters to get to know each other better, right?





	1. The Bare Truth

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is my first fanfiction. Also, English is not my first language, so please bear with me.

It's been a couple of months since the Great Thaw. Elsa is doing her Queenly duties and Anna wanders through the palace. _Sure_ , she thought, _we're reunited and I have a boyfriend. But somehow it often doesn't feel that way. My sister is busy in her office. My boyfriend is up in the mountains at work, only visiting in the weekends yet he seems to be using those weekends to catch up on sleeping. Sometimes, my sister joins me for dinner, but far too often she's having dinner in her office. If there is only a way for us to spend some time together. You know, to finally get to know each other bet--_

"Your highness, excuse me, the mail has arrived" Anna heard behind her. Halted in her pondering, she turned around to see Gerda standing, holding a platter with a small stack of envelopes.  
"Isn't my sister usually the one to open the mail?" Anna asked.  
"Certainly your highness, but her majesty is presently far too busy to be disturbed, and these are addressed to the castle instead of her majesty's office." Gerda answered.  
 _Well, at least it kills the boredom_ , Anna thought as she picked the stack from the platter.

"Leaflets, leaflets, cut your monthly costs on castle insurance.. oh well, these will help starting the fire in the hearth." Anna mumbled while she went through what mostly seemed advertising. She was about to toss it all in the bin, when her eye fell upon one of the leaflets.  
"In dire need of some serious time off? Need bonding with your significant other (or estranged family member)? The cold keeps bothering you? The tropical beaches of Motunui are calling you!" Anna read. She looked at the drawings on the leaflet, featuring palm trees, a happy sun, and canoes on the sea. A smile formed on her face while she was picturing herself in the sun, with a cold drink, bonding with her sister (who could finally have some relaxation), getting some serious alone time with Kristoff. She knew she had to do this, but how could she get the both of them to agree? She pondered for a while, until suddenly...

_.~*=+=*=+=*=+=*~._

A couple of weeks later, Anna barged into Elsa's room, just before the alarm on Elsa's nightstand went off. "Wakey, wakey sister dear!" Anna yelled.  
Elsa groaned and slowly opened her eyes. "What is it? Have I overslept?" Elsa groaned.  
"Oh no, sister of mine.." Anna grinned "..we're going on vacation, and the boat is leaving in a couple of hours! Surprise!".  
Elsa sat up in her bed with a puzzled look "Vacation? I have lot's of appointments today, I have to discuss--" Elsa asked.  
Anna laughed "Yes, I know, but I've plotted this with your ministers and secretaries. They said you should take a couple of weeks off. They'll hold the fort, don't worry".  
Elsa's eyes grew larger when the realisation sunk in "Vacation, I've heard of that. It's outside, and something with beaches and cold drinks, right?".  
Anna sighed "Yes, exactly that! I've already packed your bags." Elsa figured that there would be no way out of it and stepped out of bed, swiftly using her icepowers to change from a thin nightgown to her usual blue dress. "Alright, but breakfast first" Elsa said.

An hour later, they arrived in the harbor where Kristoff was already busy hauling the suitcases from his carriage. "Anna! What did you pack? These are heavy!" he yelled, as he saw Anna approaching.  
"Oh, just the usuals, clothes, swimming wear, towels, evening dresses, just the essentials" Anna answered impish. Elsa and Kristoff looked at each other and rolled their eyes.  
Kristoff turned to Sven and pettet him "Now be good while I'm gone, it'll only be for a--" but he was interrupted by a loud flapping noise. The four of them looked up, and saw a giant bird approaching carrying a small ship that looked like a basket with a cabin on the aft and one on the bow. The bird gracefully landed the ship in the water near the four who were too stunned to speak.  
"Party of three, reserved by one Princess Anna?" the bird spoke.  
"Woah, the bird spoke!" yelled Anna in surprise.  
Elsa rolled her eyes and mumbled "yeah, we've got talking rocks, talking snowmen and whathaveyou, but a talking bird surprises you?".

_.~*=+=*=+=*=+=*~._

The next day, Elsa woke up in her cabin. She looked outside to see the sea from a great height. Ever since her parents died, she always had a fear to board a boat, let alone sail one. But flying seems nice. Judging from the fact that it was quite warm already, she concluded that they were already quite a way south. Her nightgown seemed too warm even, and she dispersed it halfway through the night. She pondered whether she would weave her usual dress, but changed her mind and made something more suitable to the weather. The same blue dress but quite a bit thinner and without the cape. She stepped outside and blinked at the morning sun. "Ehmm.. Excuse me, Mr. Bird?" she began.  
"Maui!" the bird answerred.  
"Yes?" Elsa said.  
"My name is Maui, nice to meet you" the bird said.  
 _Of course, he's got a name_ , Elsa thought, while internally slapping herself for not asking earlier. "Do you know when we arrive?" Elsa asked.  
"Oh, just before noon" Maui answered. Elsa heard a creaking noise, and turned around to see her sister stepping out of Kristoff and her's cabin on the aft.  
"Good morning, sis" Anna said, while staring at her sister's dress "looks like you're already looking forward to the weather" she commented.  
"Well, you seem to be looking forward as well" Elsa said as she smiled seeing her sister wearing a white and green summer dress.  
"Urgh! This stuff is itchy!" Anna and Elsa turned around to see Kristoff stepping out of the cabin as well, wearing a linen shirt and khaki pants.  
"It's called summer wear, dear" Anna said with a broad smile.  
While they were giggling about Kristoff's first experience with thin clothing, Maui suddenly announced "Look over the bow, we're almost there!".

The three of them scrambled to the handrail and peered over the bow. Amidst a blue ocean, a dot of green was to be seen on the horizon. The dot of green became larger and larger, and appeared to be a green mountain in the middle of a lush green island. "Wow" Elsa sighed "it looks better than I have imagined". Anna and Kristoff silently nodded.

_.~*=+=*=+=*=+=*~._

The boat landed softly on the beach, and Elsa and Anna stepped off while leaving the luggage-hauling to Kristoff. Just on the edge of the beach, between the palmtrees stood a hut, with a large sign on top of it. "Ah, that must be the reception, let's check in" Anna pointed.  
Elsa stared at the sign and read it out loud "Welcome to Moana's Last Nudist Resort... erh".  
Before she could show her surprise, a girl stepped out of the hut "Aloha! You must be the Arendelle party" she said. Kristoff dropped the suitcases as he saw the young woman walking towards them was wearing nothing but a thin red hip-wrap.  
Elsa's mouth fell open, and Anna pinched both Kristoff and Elsa in their arms as she whispered "Don't stare, it's rude."  
The girl held her hand out, and greeted Anna "Welcome to Motonui, my name is Moana, and this is my happy resort".  
"Ah, yes" Anna shook her hand "..my name is Anna, and please forgive my sister Elsa and my boyfriend Kristoff, they seem to be.. surprised".  
Moana laughed and said "Oh yeah, that happens.. That's why I usually dress up to meet the guests".  
"Ah.." Anna proclaimed, while noting how 'dressed up' Moana was "..so this is your last resort?" she asked.  
"Oh, that.." Moana looked at her feet "..the other attempts weren't so succesful, so I started a nudist one" she smiled.  
"This one is doing better?" Anna asked.  
"Oh yes! much better" Moana laughed "you're the first guests this year, and next week another guest will arrive as well". Anna smiled awkwardly. "But let's not talk business on the beach" Moana proclaimed "you must be exhausted from your journey, let's get you to your cabins first!". Anna and Elsa nodded vigorously.  
"Wait!" yelled Kristoff "this means we don't have to wear clothes here?!" while tugging at his shirt.  
Anna sighed, so much for having him wear something nice for a change "yes, that's right.. It's like being at Oaken's Sauna, but without the sauna". Kristoff jumped up in joy and proceeded to unbutton his shirt. Anna turned to Elsa "Elsa, could you help me then, loosen my bodice?" she asked.  
"Sure" Elsa said, and with a wave of her hand, she changed her blue summer dress to an ice-blue thin hip-wrap and a chain of ice crystals around her waist.  
Moana stared in awe "Those are some awesome powers you've got there" she said, while looking up and down.  
Elsa blushed, and turned towards loosening the knots on the back of her sister's dress "Yeah, they're quite handy, actually".  
"Waitaminute" Kristoff said as he narrowed his eyes "does that mean you're actually walking around naked whenever you wear the ice dress?".  
Elsa's blush became an even deeper red. "The cold never bothered her anyway" Anna said, while she stepped out of her dress.

_.~*=+=*=+=*=+=*~._

_Finally, relaxation time!_ Elsa thought as she sat down in the beach chair in front of her cabin. It has been a couple of hours, and after Moana showed them their cabins (Elsa had a cabin just a couple of hundred yards from the reception building and Anna and Kristoff had one in the other direction) they went swimming for a bit, and then Elsa decided to have some alone-time, and Anna and Kristoff needed some couple-time. Elsa wagered that her cabin was similar to theirs, a double bed under a mosquito net, a mini-fridge stocked with drinks, and a small bathroom that didn't seem to include a shower as the shower was outside. Small, but at least better than being at home in their palace with the piles of work she'd be doing. _Much better._ She could get used to this. The sea, the beach, the warm breeze on her body. And the young woman who ran this island was pretty too. Elsa thought about her, her curly hair, her bronze skin, her perky breasts, her stomach, all the way down.. Elsa closed her eyes and unconsciously moved her right hand over her stomach to her left breast and then downwards as well.

"Hello?!" Elsa jumped up in surprise. A woman was standing next to her. Elsa looked up and gasped. The woman standing next to her was a tall, muscular bronze skinned woman with long, waving dark hair and a purple shawl tied around her waist and a gold chain hung loosely over that shawl. Her abs seemed to glisten in the setting sun.  
Elsa stood up, wiped her right hand on her leg and held her hand out "Hi, I'm Elsa".  
The woman smirked "I'm Esmeralda" she said, and closed the distance between them before giving Elsa a kiss on each cheek "..where I'm from, we greet each other with kisses". Elsa blushed furiously and vowed that when this Esmeralda person is gone, she would go inside her cabin, lock the door and not get out until she rubbed out at least a handful of orgasms.  
"So erhm, how can I help you?" Elsa stammered.  
Esmeralda laughed and said "Oh, no dear. I'm here to help you. I'm the masseur of Moana's resort, and your sister put in a reservation for you. She said that you were really stressed before you arrived here, and you are in dire need of relaxation".  
Elsa blinked and said "What great foresight of my sister".  
"Indeed it was" Esmaralda said as her eyes went to Elsa's right hand, seemingly still moist from earlier "so, shall we go inside?" she said, as she put her hand on Elsa's hip as she guided her inside.

Before Elsa could protest, Esmeralda already closed the door of the cabin, put out a large towel on the bed and was busy with bottles of oil and a bowl of fragnant herbs. Elsa stood in a corner, watching her busy not quite sure what was happening now "Erhmm.." she stammered.  
Esmeralda looked up and pointed to the towel "Lay down on your stomach, dear". Elsa hesitated but did as she told, while Esmeralda untied the scarf around her waist and sat down next to Elsa. "Just relax, dear" Esmaralda said as she poured a bit of warm oil on Elsa's back. Esmeralda started to spread the oil around Elsa's back and massaging her back as well. Elsa relaxed under Esmeralda's touch and sighed deeply. Esmeralda slowly worked on Elsa's shoulders "You're really tense there, you sure built up a lot of stress" she remarked.  
Elsa sighed "Yeah, you have no idea."  
Esmeralda smiled and slowly worked her way down "Maybe you should come to the yoga session tomorrow morning, at the waterfall".  
"Nghh, maybe I will" groaned Elsa as she felt Esmeralda's hand starting on her buttocks. Elsa felt the warm feelings from earlier returning and pooling in her stomach and downwards. Esmeralda's hands went down over Elsa's legs and Elsa relaxed somewhat. Right until Esmaralda's hands went up again. Esmaralda's thumbs were rubbing the inside of Elsa's tighs and Elsa burried her flushed face in her pillow as she prayed the fingers wouldn't go higher and accidentally discovering how wet she already was. But just when Esmeralda's fingers were just a hair away from Elsa's wetness, she pulled her fingers back. Elsa sighed in relief.  
"You can turn around now" Esmeralda said.  
Elsa blinked "Wait, what?".  
Esmeralda smiled to her and said "Well, I need to massage your front as well". Elsa hesitated but turned around nonetheless, hoping Esmeralda didn't notice the wetness that has been trickling for some time now. Esmeralda poured some oil on Elsa's stomach and started to rub it in. Higher, between her breasts. Over her collarbone, and then subtly over her breasts, Elsa felt her nipples harden instantly.  
 _Please_ , Elsa thought, _don't linger too much there, or I'd cream on the spot_. Much to Elsa's relief, Esmeralda didn't stay there, but moved lower over Elsa's upper legs, down to her ankles. Elsa felt the tips of Esmeralda's ample breasts touch her upper legs, and blushed while biting on her lower lip. Suddenly, Esmeralda stopped.  
"You know.." Esmeralda said as she turned to face Elsa's flushed face "..your sister reserved the bonus package, not knowing what it was. But it includes a happy ending".  
Elsa looked at her questioningly "A happy what?".  
"A happy ending.." Esmeralda whispered as her face got closer to Elsa's face "..means the massage ends with you having an orgasm".  
Elsa's eyes went wide, and she gulped as her mouth became dry. "Sure" left Elsa's mouth before she even realised.

Esmeralda sat up and grabbed her oil, and poured it liberally over her breasts. Elsa licked her lips as she stared at the sight of Esmeralda rubbing the oil over her breasts. Then she bent down and pushed breasts on Elsa's upper legs to move higher and higher until their breasts were touching each other and Esmeralda's face was hovering over Elsa's. Elsa didn't know what to do, as she felt Esmeralda pushing her leg between hers. Esmeralda gave her a kiss on her lips and Elsa melted at the feelings suddenly rushing through her body.  
"You like that?" whispered Esmeralda. Elsa nodded before Esmeralda closed the distance between their lips again. This time, the kiss was longer and Elsa felt Esmeralda's tongue pushing against her lips. Elsa opened her mouth a little, to grant entrance to Esmeralda's tongue. Elsa's tongue was hesitant at first, but seconds later their tongues danced and entwined. Elsa moaned as Esmeralda proceeded to suck on Elsa's lower lip before moving lower. Kissing her neck. Kissing her collarbone. And then kissing her nipple. Elsa moaned loudly at this undiscovered feeling. Meanwhile, Esmeralda moved her hand over Elsa's hip towards her soaking inner tigh. As Elsa felt Esmeralda's lips sucking on and then licking her nipple, Esmeralda's fingers reached Elsa's wet core. That blew the top of Elsa's head off and she arched her back as she reached her first orgasm. Panting, she grabbed Esmeralda's head and pulled her towards her for a sloppy, horny kiss.  
"That was fast" whispered Esmeralda.  
"Yeah" panted Elsa "that was building up for a while.. Normally, I do this with myself, but I've never done this with someone else" she admitted.  
"Oh?" Esmeralda arched her eyebrow "..but we're not done yet" she smirked as she pushed her upper leg against Elsa's wetness before leaning in for another deep kiss. Elsa whimpered but then surrendered herself to the feelings of Esmeralda rubbing her leg against Elsa's crotch while riding on Elsa's other leg. As Esmeralda grabbed Elsa's breast she felt another climax coming. And when she pinched and tug on her nipple, Elsa started shaking uncontrollably which set off Esmeralda's own orgasm as well. After riding out their orgasms, Esmaralda rolled to the side and grabbed Elsa in a hug. "Was it good?" Esmeralda asked as she gave Elsa a small kiss on her lips. Elsa could only nod, right before she fell in a deep sleep.


	2. Stretching it a bit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank all the proofreaders for pointing out styling and grammar issues. Here's some Mulan/Elsa action, enjoy.

Elsa woke up from the sunlight peering through the shutters of her cabin, drawing lines of light on her bed. _I can't remember the last time I've slept so well_ , she thought as she stretched. She suddenly remembered where she was, and what happened yesterday. She sat up in her bed and looked around, but the spot on her bed was empty, save for a small note on the pillow next to her.  
"You were great! I've left breakfast in the fridge. Don't forget yoga at the waterfall!" the note said.  
Elsa suddenly realised she was indeed very hungry and stumbled to the fridge. A bowl of fruitsalad was sitting on the top shelf, and she picked it up, grabbed a fork from the kitchenette, and started eating as she walked outside. The warm breeze hugging her body, the sun on her face and the beach in front of her made her realise that she was not at home in Arendelle and therefore shouldn't eat breakfast in a hurry. She sat down in her beach chair and started to focus on what she was eating. _All these unknown fruits_ , she thought as she inspected a piece on her fork. _They're all delicious_ , as she popped the piece in her mouth.

After she scooped the last pieces of fruit from the bowl and drank the remaining juice on the bottom, she laid down in her beach chair. Right when she relaxed her body, she realised something about Yoga.

_.~*=+=*=+=*=+=*~._

Elsa walked through the resort, noticing how all the shutters and doors were closed. _Maybe it's too early?_ , she tought. _Or we're really the only ones._ She halted in front of a restaurant. _This one doesn't seem abandoned_ , she noted. _I know where we'll eat tonight._

She walked further, also noting to her relief that the bar seems to be in use as well. And right when she was climbing the steps towards the waterfall, she saw a familiar sight.

"Good morning Anna", Elsa said cheerfully as she saw her sister walking down the steps, her small breasts bouncing at every step.  
"Good morning sister dear" Anna chirped. "How was your night? You look radiant, gleaming even."  
"Yeah, I guess.." Elsa looked down, not knowing how much she should mention of the previous day "..I've never slept so well in ages".  
"Did Esmeralda came?" Anna asked.  
"W-What?" Elsa stammered confused.  
"Did Esmeralda, the masseur, came by?" Anna tried.  
"Oh yeah! Yeah, she came by." Elsa said, relaxing when she realised Anna didn't mean what Elsa thought she meant. "Great massage. I needed that, thank you sister" she said, as she gave Anna a peck on the cheek.  
Anna smiled "no problem Elsa. I didn't knew whether you liked massages or not".  
"Oh, I didn't know that either" Elsa laughed sheepishly "..but I do know!"  
"Great!" Anna smiled "Are you going to the yoga session?"  
Elsa nodded "Yes, am I too late?".  
Anna shook her head "No, the yoga teacher said that she usually held multiple sessions in a morning, so I think you're right on time".  
Elsa sighed in relief "Great! Judging from the fact that you're the only one coming down and I'm the only one going up, it's pretty much a private session?" she said.  
Anna laughed "Yeah, pretty much! I tried to get Kristoff along, but he wanted to sleep more.".  
Elsa smiled "Figures..".  
"So, what are you up to for today?" Anna asked "Kristoff and I go fishing with Maui, later on. Want to tag along?"  
Elsa blinked "I haven't even thought about that. I don't even know what kind of things you can do around here."  
Anna laughed "Oh, there's information at the reception. You know what, if I see Moana, I'll ask her if she can swing by at your cabin and give you a tour."  
Elsa thought about Moana, her curly hair, her sweet smile, her well-tanned bottom. "Y-yeah, t-that would be much appreciated" Elsa stammered.  
"Good" Anna smiled "well, see you later then. Dinner at six?" she asked.  
"Sure" Elsa answered "I'll be there" she waved, as Anna turned around and started walking down the path.  
Elsa's eyes lingered a bit too long, intrigued by how her sister's butt jiggled at every step. _Damnit Elsa!_ she corrected herself _That's your sister you're looking at!_

_.~*=+=*=+=*=+=*~._

As Elsa finally reached the end of the path and stood still to catch her breath, she was suddenly treated to the most breathtaking sight she could ever imagine. She was standing on a small paved plateau at the small lake below the waterfall. Was her breath taken away by the awe of the waterfall, as she turned around she had the most majestic view over the island, it's lagoon and the sea. "Holy.. Wow" she said "this is awesome". And then she noticed a woman, sitting on the edge of the plateau, with her feet in the water. The woman had a pale complexion with a sort of golden tint to it, her long, black hair looked like silk and she had a pink silk shawl tied to her waist. Before Elsa could rake her eyes even lower, the young woman turned around, as she obviously heard Elsa exclaim her awe over this view.

"Erhh.. Hi" Elsa said. The woman stood up and walked towards Elsa. Elsa tried her best not to rake her eyes over her slender yet athletic body.  
"Hi, I'm Mulan" she said, as they shook hands. "You must be Elsa, your sister said that you might show up."  
"Yeah" Elsa said "I had a bit of trouble getting out of bed.." she laughed.  
Mulan laughed as well "So, how was Esmeralda?" she asked with a smirk.  
Elsa's eyes went wide, but she recollected herself "Oh yeah, she's a really good masseur".  
"Yeah, I know, she's my girlfriend" she said as she narrowed her eyes "..and you smell like her, did you sleep with her?" she asked.  
Elsa didn't know what shocked her more, the realisation that she didn't took a shower this morning, or the realisation that she slept with slender hottie's girlfriend and that slender hottie might want to tear Elsa's head off.  
Mulan stared at Elsa being unable to speak, then suddenly laughing loudly "I got you there, didn't I? The look on your face was priceless!" Mulan said.  
Elsa sighed in relief "Ohh.. ha haha" she tried.  
Mulan smiled "I don't really care. It's all about sharing positive energy, you know" she said. "As long as her customers make her come as well..." she eyed Elsa from top to bottom "..but I don't think that was a problem" she said as she winked.  
Elsa felt her face getting flushed and stammered "N-no, no problem" as she recalled the massage session.  
"Right, shall we begin with the yoga session?" Mulan said as she turned around to grab a yoga mat.  
"Oh, wait" Elsa said "..can I perhaps get a shower first? I kinda forgot this morning, and you mentioned, well..".  
Mulan stared at her "Of course!" she said, as she started to untie the scarf. "Have you ever had a shower under a waterfall before?"  
Elsa shook her head, and Mulan lead Elsa to the waterfall.

The water falling on Elsa's head felt amazing. How could she have never done this before? _There's a waterfall half way to the trolls, I might go there one day_ she promised herself. And then there was this hottie. "Turn around, I'll wash your back" Mulan said, as she held a spongue in her hand. Elsa turned her back towards Mulan and felt the soft spongue rubbing her back. The spongue moved down, washing her bottom as well, and then down over her legs. And then she felt the spongue going up, over the inside of her legs. _I'm already under a waterfall, she won't notice if I'm getting wet_ , she thought as she spread her legs a little. But then the spongueing stopped.  
"Right.." Mulan said cheerfully "..now the front-side" as she leaned against Elsa's back and reached around to wash Elsa's stomach with the sponge. Elsa felt Mulan's stiff nipples against her back, and wondered whether it was the cold water, or.. But her train of thought was halted as the spongue went up rubbing her breasts and her nipples stiffened at the touch. Mulan leaned closer and placed a kiss in Elsa's neck as she started to rub the spongue down to Elsa's crotch.  
Elsa moaned and turned around. She looked in Mulan's eyes and gave her a kiss on the lips. Mulan blinked and closed the distance again and kissed Elsa on the mouth, pushing her tongue in Elsa's mouth where their tongues danced while their hands roamed over each other's bodies.  
After a short while, the two of them got water in their eyes and they broke the kiss to rub the water out of their eyes.  
Elsa giggled "Yeah, that must be the downside of a waterfall, the water splashing in your eyes".  
Mulan laughed and said "Yes, that's right.." as she rubbed her eyes again. "So, shall we start with yoga?" Mulan asked.  
Elsa, slightly dissapointed that the making out didn't get any further, answered "Yes, let's do that" and they stepped back on the plateau where Mulan grabbed a couple of towels and gave one to Elsa.

"Right, how proficient are you in yoga?" Mulan asked.  
"Erh.. not at all?" Elsa said. "I've only heard of yoga through my sister. I actually have no idea what it's about" Elsa admitted.  
"Oh.. alright.. we'll start with the very beginning then." Mulan said as she laid out two mats.

A couple of minutes later, Elsa was trying to perform a bridge pose while trying not to think about anything. Especially not thinking about a naked hottie with whom she just had a make-out session under a waterfall, and who was now whispering that she should lift her butt higher while using her hands to lift said butt higher. _Conceal, don't feel_ Elsa thought.  
"And now.." Mulan spoke "we move to the seated twist pose".  
Elsa opened her eyes, and looked questioningly at Mulan. "The what pose?" Elsa asked.  
"The seated twist pose" Mulan said, as she crawled towards her mat. "Like this" she said, as she quickly assumed the pose.  
Elsa nodded slowly and tried to prop her right leg under her left leg. "Yeah, it looks easy when you do it. I have a desk job, you know.." Elsa mumbled.  
Mulan sighed and moved closer to Elsa, sticking her left leg in the opening between Elsa's legs. "You should turn your shoulders a bit more" Mulan said, as she grabbed Elsa's shoulders and pulled Elsa closer towards her.  
Elsa felt something snap in her back, but this was quickly forgotten as she realised that Mulan had pushed her crotch against Elsa's right foot. _Oh boy, open the floodgates_ she thought as a blush was starting to spread over her cheeks.  
"And now you need to empty your mind.." Mulan said, as she slowly moved her hands from Elsa's shoulders to Elsa's breasts and slowly started rubbing Elsa's nipples with her fingers. "You need to focus", she teasingly whispered, as she moved her butt so that her crotch was against Elsa's crotch.  
"B-but" Elsa whimpered "h-how am I going to empty my mind, when you're doing... t-that" she panted.  
"Just focus on me" Mulan said, as she grabbed the back of Elsa's head and slanted her mouth over Elsa's in a greedy, hungry kiss.  
Elsa moaned in Mulan's mouth as their tongues played, while Mulan slowly started to grind against the soaking Elsa.  
This feeling was amazing and Elsa broke the kiss to lean back to grind against Mulan as well.  
Slowly, they sped up their grinding until it was a frenzied movement. Elsa was the first to reach her orgasm as she suddenly stiffened and started shaking. Mulan came shortly after as she reached over and grabbed Elsa's head for a sloppy kiss.  
After they both caught their breath, Elsa groaned "Is it going to be like this every morning?".  
"Why?" Mulan wondered.  
"Not in front of my sister, please" Elsa jokingly said.  
Mulan laughed, and moved towards Elsa to give her a kiss on her lips. "Don't worry" Mulan said "she doesn't need to know".


	3. Gone sailing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to add a chapter at least once a week. I'm also working on a different fanfic which I'll start publishing as this one is finished. This week was the most stressful one in my entire life. Something to do with important exams. (I passed three out of four, I'll redo the failed one in september, so I'll have plenty of time to write until then)

Elsa was sitting in front of her cabin again. She had grabbed a book from a suitcase to read, but she couldn't focus on reading at all. A couple of days ago, she was buried in work, and now she was on an overseas vacation. She couldn't even remember when the last time was, she left her hometown. _Scratch that_ , Elsa thought, _I've never even left my hometown_. She thought back on her secluded youth, where she could only read about summer romances in the small novels that were hidden in the back of the palace library. It was around then that she became versed in the humble art of masturbation. _Addicted, mostly_ , Elsa remembered. Upon retrospection, she had never fantasied about making love with a man. But now, she was not only on the tropical island that was depicted in those books, she was also enjoying those summer romances to the fullest.

And right when she finally decided on reading her book, she heard "Aloha!" behind her. She turned around and saw Moana, sans hip-wrap, walking towards her. "I see you're settled in just nicely" she said.  
"Yeah, it seems I really needed this" Elsa said.  
Moana smiled, and said "Your sister came by this morning, she asked if I could give you a tour or a rundown on things to do on this island".  
Elsa looked at her and said "Sure, take a seat" and gestured towards the chair next to her.  
"Well, you already met our masseur and our yoga teacher" Moana started. Elsa blushed and nodded.  
Moana noticed, but continued "..you can do fishing at the reef, snorkling at the reef, you can hike around the island, you can climb the mountain, you can lend binoculars so you could go birdwatching as well. We've got a bar slash dancing, and a restaurant. Oh, and you could also go sail around the island. And then we got--"  
Elsa perked up "Sailing? I've never went sailing.."  
Moana blinked and said "But don't you live near the sea? Haven't you ever been sailing, even if it was for a leisurely afternoon?"  
Elsa shook her head "No, I had a pretty... secluded youth" the last part came out softer, almost whispering.  
Moana sensed that there was something up, but didn't pry any further.  
They both stared to the surf for a little while until Moana jumped up and turned to Elsa "Come on! Let's go sailing then!" she said as she grabbed Elsa's hand to pull her from her chair.  
Elsa felt a small jolt of lightning through her, as Moana grabbed her hand. _Her sweet smile, it's so contagious_ she thought with a smile as she stood up.  
Together, they walked to towards Moana's boat that's been sitting on the beach, hand in hand. Or rather, Moana dragging Elsa along who took the opportunity to steal glances at Moana's butt.

_.~*=+=*=+=*=+=*~._

The small prao sliced through the water like a knife at great speed. Elsa clearly enjoyed the speed and the wind in her face as she sat on the deck. _Why have I never done this before?_ she thought. _This is awesome! It's amazing how fast it goes with only one triangular sail._

"Wanna try steering?" Moana yelled from the aft where she was leaning on the tiller, while holding the main sheet.  
"Sure!" Elsa said.  
Moana shifted a little to the side and spread her legs and pattet on the deck between her legs "Come sit over here!" she said.  
Elsa felt a blush appearing on her face and crawled over to Moana's place and sat down between Moana's legs. Moana pulled her closer so that Elsa sat with her back against Moana, Elsa's face flushed as she felt Moana's breasts pushing against her back.  
"Now hold onto this rod here. We call it a tiller, and it's fixed to the rudder" Moana said. Elsa grabbed the tiller with her right hand, and Moana laid her hand over Elsa's.  
Moana's hand over Elsa's hand, Moana's breasts pushing against her back, Elsa leaning into Moana's crotch, Moana breathing in Elsa's neck. They all did a number on Elsa. _Oh lord, I hope I'm not leaving some weird stain on the deck. I'll never be able to explain that._ she thought as she felt herself grow wet.  
"Now if you push a little against the tiller" Moana said as she pushed Elsa's hand against the tiller "we turn to the left, we call that port". "And if you pull a little on the tiller" Moana said as she pulled "we turn to starboard, the right".  
Elsa tried and to her delight she saw that the boat indeed steered.  
"Now try steering it yourself, look beyond the mast towards something in the distance, like the edge of the island, and try to keep that course" Moana said as she let go of Elsa's hand and casually put her hand on Elsa's upper leg.  
Elsa nodded and tried to concentrate on keeping the boat on course while she felt Moana's hand slowly moving from Elsa's upper leg to her stomach and the breathing in her neck became heavier.  
Moana's hand moved in circles over Elsa's stomach for a while, until her hand moved up and touched the underside of Elsa's left breast. Elsa moaned a little as Moana placed a tender kiss in Elsa's neck.  
"Hold the main sheet" Moana said as she handed the rope to Elsa. Elsa tugged on the rope with her left hand as Moana whispered "Try to keep the sail filled with wind, you'll notice when it starts tugging harder."  
With Elsa's hands both busy holding the boat steady on course and Moana's hands free, Moana's hands roamed Elsa's body. First over her stomach, then around her breasts and then over her breasts in small circles until they've gotten hold of Elsa's nipples. Elsa moaned loudly as Moana started licking and sucking on her neck. Moana slowly moved her left hand down towards Elsa's stomach and lower over Elsa's shaven mound while her right hand was kneading Elsa's right nipple. Elsa leaned back and moved her legs apart a bit to grant access to Moana's roaming hand which didn't hesitate to move to Elsa's slippery folds.  
Moana smirked as she moved her fingers over Elsa's folds drenching them "Is that all for me?" she whispered.  
"Fuck yes" Elsa moaned.  
Moana moved her right hand from Elsa's nipple to Elsa's hand holding the tiller. "Let's go back to the beach" she said as she pulled Elsa's hand, turning the boat on a ram course to the beach while playing with Elsa's wet folds at the same time.

The boat landed on the beach and slid a boatlength further, Elsa and Moana rolled off the deck onto the hot sand while the two of them had their mouths in a frenzy tonguetwister. Moana pushed a couple of fingers further into Elsa's wetness while at the same time rubbing Elsa's most sensitive bud with her thumb. "Fu.. Fuck yes!" Elsa screamed.  
Elsa returned the favor by shoving a couple of fingers past Moana's wet folds as well and started a short stroking motion. Moana moaned as she pulled Elsa tighter against her with her free hand and started curling her fingers inside Elsa, stroking Elsa's g-spot while she rolled on top. Elsa hadn't felt this good, ever, and her stroking became more frantic as she started to reach a climax. Moana closed her eyes and bit on her lip as she felt a climax coming up as well and Elsa felt Moana's pussy clenching on her fingers.  
"Fuuuuuhuuuckkk" shouted Elsa as she orgasmed as she had never done before. The spastic movements of her body and her fingers inside Moana made Moana climax as well as she sucked on Elsa's neck with all her might. The two of them rode out their orgasms until they laid panting, on their back in the sand.  
Elsa raised her arm and looked at how it was covered in sand and then turned towards Moana to see that she was partly covered in sand as well. "We're wet, sticky and covered in sand.." she said.  
"Yeah.." Moana said "..let's take a dip in the water."  
"Let's" Elsa said, and sighed "...after I have my energy back".  
"Yeah" Moana said softly, and the two dozed off.


	4. Eating Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiana's got a special dessert for Elsa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this is the fourth chapter already. Enjoy!

The sun started to set as Elsa walked to the restaurant. She wore a deep blue thin hip-wrap with the chain of ice crystals around her waist. When she arrived at the restaurant, that was lit by small lanterns and torches, Anna and Kristoff were already waiting. It appeared that they visited a local gift shop as Kristoff was wearing a dark grey with red lavalava making him look somewhat like a warrior, and Anna was wearing a thin red wrap that was tied around her neck, covering her breasts, _even though it is too thin to cover anything_ , Elsa noted.  
"Elsa!" Anna waved as she noticed Elsa walking towards them.  
"Good evening, how was your day?" Elsa asked.  
"Well, we went--" Anna stopped and stared at the red spot at Elsa's neck. Anna narrowed her eyes and pointed "..is that a hickey?".  
Elsa's eyes widened in shock, and she quickly tried to cover her neck with her hand while a blush appeared on her face "N-no?" she stammered.  
Anna put her hand for her mouth as she inhaled sharply "Oh, my... was it Moana?" she asked.  
Elsa's face flushed and she thought about ways to either think of another explanation. _They're certainly not going to believe it was an insect or something_ she thought.  
"Wait.. that was just a guess. You and Moana, really?" Anna asked.  
Elsa sighed and gave up "Yeah, Moana.. yeah..".  
"Woahh" Anna exclaimed in utter awe. "Yeah, you were staring at her yesterday. I mean, it was hard not to notice." Anna said as she smiled broadly.  
Kristoff laughed and gave Elsa a pat on the shoulder "Go you!" he said.  
Anna smiled and said "Let's get inside, I have so many things to ask you" as she turned around and stepped inside.

The restaurant was small, and having just a couple of tables, quite filled with the three of them seated at one of the tables. Anna was still smiling at Elsa and a soft giggle escaped her lips. Elsa raised an eyebrow "What?"  
"It's just.." Anna started "..I get the feeling we finally get to know each other, you know. After all those years."  
Elsa stared at the table "Yes, I'm.. sorry.. for that".  
"No, don't be" Anna said "I'm happy that I get to bond with my sister now".  
"I'm happy too, sis" Elsa said softly and smiled at Anna.  
"Like, I never knew you were into girls, for example" Anna said.  
Elsa looked at her "Yeahh, I didn't knew that either. Well, I guess I always have. I never really noticed." she said.  
Elsa smiled at the thought of that realisation. Anna smiled as well.  
"Can I ask you more questions?" Anna suddenly asked "I mean, I really want to get to know you better, so I'll just be asking more questions..".  
"Sure.." Elsa said, not knowing where it would lead.  
"Since when do you shave?" Anna asked.  
"You mean... my legs?" Elsa asked with a puzzled look on her face, realising where this question would head off to.  
"No, I mean.. down there" Anna said "I mean, we've seen each other plenty of times at Oaken's, but I was always wondering.."  
"Oohh.." Elsa exclaimed "well, erhh.. I shaved since I felt hairs, and they were kinda itchy and annoying, so I started shaving.. My armpits first, but then gradually moved down, I guess. Maybe boredom at first, but it became a habit."  
Kristoff suddenly sat up "Wait" he exclaimed with a puzzled look on his face "...women shave? I thought only men shave!".  
Elsa slapped her head and Anna closed her eyes and let out a long sigh "Yes, dear. Women shave as well" Anna said.  
"But, why don't you shave? You don't even shave your armpits or your legs, let alone between them." Kristoff asked, as he realised his assumption that some women have hair, and others simply don't, wasn't true.  
"Yeah, I just think it's too much a hassle" Anna sheepishly answered.  
And just as Kristoff wanted to note that he indeed noticed, during hot spring baths with the trolls, that some trolls had indeed patches of moss 'down there' and others not, someone arrived to their table.

"Good evening! Welcome to Tiana's Diner, my name is Tiana. Can I order you anything?" Tiana said, as she gave them all a menu. Elsa looked up and her mouth fell open, Kristoff was staring wide-eyed as well. Before them stood a dark-skinned beauty, wearing nothing but a small apron which not only didn't even try to hide her ample breasts, but also emphasized her shapely hips.  
"Hi, Tiana" Anna said as she pinched Kristoff and Elsa's arms again. Kristoff shook his head and opened the menu to take a look, but Elsa's eyes lingered much, much longer on Tiana's cute smile.  
Tiana smiled and said "Something to drink first?".  
Elsa blinked and stammered "drink, something, yes" as she opened the menu.  
Tiana smiled at her and said "Shall I bring an aperitif then?" as she winked at Elsa.  
Anna looked at Elsa and then at Tiana and then back at Elsa before filling in for them "Yes, an aperitif sounds nice, while we look at the menu".  
"Very well, one moment please" Tiana said and then turned around and walked to the kitchen.  
Elsa stared at Tiana's quite shapely butt as Anna looked at Elsa "She's cute indeed" Anna said.  
Elsa blushed and turned to stare at the menu "Y-yes, she is".

A couple of minutes later, Tiana returned with three coconuts with an alcoholic beverage made of coconut milk and bananas. The three of them continued with their order of food. Anna went for fried chicken on a stick, Kristoff ordered a large plate of spareribs and Elsa ordered the creole seafood gumbo. After half an hour waiting, while Anna chatted about fishing today and Maui and Kristoff becoming fishing and drinking buddies, the food arrived. Anna's dish appeared to be a bit larger than she expected, having multiple large sticks of fried meat and Kristoff also seemed to have more spareribs than he thought would have. Elsa's gumbo however, was a clay pot with gumbo with plenty of shrimp on top of rice. They were all amazingly delicious. Anna moaned with delight as she ate her chicken. Kristoff was smearing most of the spareribs over his face as he was scarfing down on them. Elsa quietly enjoyed the subtle yet rich gumbo, spoon by spoon.

It didn't take long for them to be finished, and Anna and Kristoff laid back in their chairs and groaned about how they ate too much. Tiana soon arrived to clear the table. "Did you like the dishes?" Tiana asked.  
Elsa smiled and said "It was absolutely delicious, the best I've ever had".  
Tiana smiled at her, and then turned to Anna and Kristoff who were still lying back in their chairs and rubbing their stomachs "It was sooo good" Anna said.  
"How about a dessert, then?" Tiana asked.  
"Oh, I'd love to!" Elsa said enthousiastically.  
Anna groaned "I can't fit anything else in here, I'm sorry" she said, and then looked at Elsa and then at Tiana "I think Kristoff and I are going to take a leisurely walk along the beach to settle the food in our stomach".  
Elsa looked up and said "Oh.. Shall I come along?".  
"No, you can have your dessert" Anna said with a smile "..it's just a romantic walk with the two of us" she said as she stood up.  
Elsa looked in slight relief as the two of them got up, thanked Tiana, and walked away.

"So, shall I bring a dessert?" Tiana said as she seem to smile a bit more than a couple of minutes ago.  
Elsa nodded and looked at Tiana's behind as she walked to the kitchen. Now that the others were gone, and she and Tiana were the only ones in the restaurant, she felt that she could stare at Tiana's hindsight as much as she wanted. It also seemed that Tiana's hips swagged a little more than before. _Must be my imagination_ Elsa thought.  
A couple of minutes later, Tiana returned with a small bowl with what seemed like a tropical fruit sorbet, and two glasses of the coconut-bananas drink of earlier.  
"Here you go" Tiana said, as she set the bowl in front of Elsa. She also placed the glasses on the table and asked "Mind if I join you?".  
Elsa nodded "Sure, of course" she said as she gestured towards the chair in front her. Tiana then sat down and took a sip from her glass.  
"On a holiday with your friends?" Tiana asked.  
Elsa shook her head as she swallowed the last spoon of mango icecream. "No, Anna is my sister, and Kristoff is her boyfriend" Elsa answered.  
Tiana smiled and bend forward, with her elbows on the table and her hands under her chin "Didn't you bring your boyfriend.. or girlfriend?" she asked.  
Elsa almost choked in her drink "Oh no, I don't have a girlfriend" she laughed "..or a boyfriend" she added quickly as she tried to keep her eyes on Tiana's face instead of on her breasts which were resting on the table as well.  
"Too bad" Tiana said softly "you're too cute to be single" she said as she winked.  
Elsa blushed and she quickly downed her glass.  
"That was.. delicious" Elsa said.  
Tiana smiled at her and sat up "Do you want another dessert?" she asked.  
"Oh no, thank you, I'm really full--" Elsa answered.  
"I meant a dessert... upstairs" Tiana said as she looked at Elsa and licked her lips.  
Elsa gulped and felt her mouth become dry almost instantly. "Yes.. sure" her voice sounded rasped.  
Tiana stood up and grabbed Elsa's hand and lead her to a door next to the kitchen. Behind the door was a stair to the floor above the restaurant. Tiana went up first and made sure she swaggered with her hips as she untied her apron. Elsa was completely mesmerized with Tiana's butt and before she could think it through, her hands were on Tiana's butt.  
Tiana stopped and looked over her shoulder "Oohh, a little eager, aren't we?" Tiana said. Elsa immediately took her hands off Tiana's butt, and blushed furiously. "Don't stop" Tiana said, Elsa smiled and resumed to groping Tiana's butt.

The loft Tiana brought Elsa to was small, but cozy, with a large bed under a mosquito net. A couple of doors lead to a large balcony on the roof of the restaurant. Tiana threw her apron on a chair in the corner and turned around to kiss Elsa on the mouth, who greedily accepted and their tongues danced for a while. After they finally broke apart, Tiana pushed Elsa on the large bed and craddled on top of Elsa. Elsa's hands immediately went to Tiana's butt as Tiana bend down to kiss her again.  
"Hmmmm.. you really like butts, don't you?" Tiana whispered.  
"Y-yeah" Elsa said, breathing heavily.  
"Well, in that case.." Tiana said, as she crawled off and turned and sat on top of Elsa with her butt in Elsa's face. "Lick me.." she said.  
Elsa hesitated a little, but she grabbed Tiana's butt firmly and started licking Tiana's dripping folds. Tiana moaned loudly as she fell Elsa's tongue lapping up her juices.  
Elsa thought she was going crazy with the strong smell, and the taste of Tiana and started sucking on Tiana's core. Soon, she felt Tiana bend down felt Tiana's hands pushing Elsa's legs apart. She complied and gasped as she felt Tiana's tongue running over her wetness. Elsa quickly resumed licking and sucking Tiana's pussy as she felt Tiana's juices running over her cheeks. Suddenly, she felt Tiana seize up and started shaking and she sucked on Tiana's most sensitive bud with all her might, while gripping her ass firmly. Elsa was also not far away from a climax as she felt Tiana shaking, she suddenly felt Tiana's teeth subtlely raking over her own sensitive bud, and that was the last straw as she arched her hips upward before climaxing with a muffled scream.

As Elsa laid on the bed, panting, sweaty, sticky and Tiana's juices still clinging to her cheeks, Tiana got up and opened the doors to the balcony. Suddenly, Elsa's exhaustion was gone as she saw the beautiful starry sky, like a sea of diamonds and precious stones against a dark, silk cloth.  
She got up and stood next to Tiana, grabbing Tiana's sweaty butt with one hand.  
"So beautiful.." Elsa whispered.  
"Yeah, I can't get enough of this sight" Tiana said.  
The two of them stared for a while at the sight, until Elsa pinched Tiana's butt a little. Tiana raised her eyebrow and stared at Elsa "You really can't take your hands off my butt, can you?".  
Elsa smiled and giggled "I just can't help myself" Elsa said.  
Tiana smiled and gave Elsa a soft kiss on her mouth "You really are a fixer-upper" she whispered. "You should come to the bar tomorrow night, it's dance night and then you can dance with me and hold my butt for all you want" she said.  
"Yeah, I probably will" Elsa said.  
The two of them hugged for a while before deciding they should take a nightly dip in the sea to wash the sweat off.


	5. Oops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter you've been waiting for, right?

The next day went like a normal day in any other normal resort. The two sisters went to yoga class, and even though Mulan was a bit overly touchy with Elsa, of which Elsa suspected she did on purpose, nothing noteworthy happened. Mostly because Anna was there as well. After yoga and waking Kristoff, they went swimming and sunbathing. And then they decided on climbing the mountain on the island. Surely, Elsa and Anna have climbed mountains before, but never in a tropical setting or in the buff, for that matter. The view was breathtaking however and they stayed for a while until Kristoff announced he was hungry and in dire need of something cold and mildly alcoholic. They walked down the mountain and then stopped at Tiana's diner for lunch and drinks. Elsa blushed a bit when she saw Tiana, but asides from a couple of winks, noone would suspect that Elsa had a hot dessert last night.

In the evening, Maui came up with grilling fish on the beach, with plenty of alcoholic drinks. Elsa thoroughly enjoyed eating freshly grilled food on the beach with the setting sun. And she vowed to propose repeating that at the mountain lake, during summer.

And around the time the sun had set and the day was already further into the evening, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff decided on going to the bar / dancing Elsa suggested on going earlier that day. They went back to their cabins to change into clubbing wear. And just a little later, they set off (albeit with Anna and Kristoff a bit tipsy due to the dinner earlier) to the bar. Anna was wearing her red dress and Kristoff went for the lavalava, and Elsa wore a dark blue, mini dress that she had adorned with small ice crystals.

The bar was small, lit by small lanterns in different colors, and a phonograph played music and was operated by Moana, who often changed the wax cylinders and cranked the machine. Anna and Kristoff headed immediately to the bar, operated by Maui, and Elsa looked around a bit until she saw Tiana, wearing a light green mini dress that filled out quite nicely, walking towards her.

"Hi" Elsa said.  
"You came" Tiana said as she looked up and down Elsa "you look georgeous".  
"Thank you" Elsa said, blushing lightly. The ice crystals on her dress looked like many colored stars under the light of the lanterns. As Moana switched a tube, slow mellow tunes started to play and Tiana looked at Elsa.  
"Shall we dance?" Tiana said.  
Elsa nodded and they stepped on the floor where they started moving slowly in tune with the music. Elsa put her hands on Tiana's hips as they moved and pulled her closer. "Ohh, nothing underneath the dress?" Elsa whispered.  
Tiana smiled "You're not wearing anything under your dress either" Tiana said softly before giving Elsa a small kiss.  
Elsa felt herself growing wet at the thought that she'd be having fun later tonight.  
Tiana slowly turned around and leaned her back against Elsa. Elsa blushed as she felt Tiana's bottom against her lap. She moved her hands from Tiana's hip to somewhere lower as she pushed herself against Tiana. Tiana turned her head and gave Elsa a seductive gaze. "You know" Tiana whispered with a smirk "this bar has a darkroom".  
Elsa looked questioningly at her "A dark room?" she asked.  
"Yes dear, a darkroom. It's like this bar, but without any light, so you can't see who you'll bump into" Tiana said as she put an emphasis on the word 'bump'.  
Elsa tried to picture it in her mind, and as soon as the realisation hit her, her throat ran dry and a flush fell over her face. "That sounds naughty" she said.

The music stopped, and as Moana was swapping the cylinder, Tiana took Elsa by the hand to lead her to a door next to the phonograph. Behind the door was a short hallway with coat pins attached to the wall and a heavy dark red curtain at the end of the hallway. Tiana pulled her dress over her shoulders, and Elsa licked her lips as she looked at how Tiana's breasts bounced down, finally freed from the dress. Tiana hung her dress on one of the pins while Elsa dispersed her dress quickly. Tiana then turned towards Elsa and pushed herself against Elsa, while Elsa's hands gripped Tiana's hips.  
"Now what?" Elsa breathed heavily.  
Tiana grabbed Elsa's neck with her left hand to pull her into a wet, horny kiss, while her right hand squeezed Elsa's right breast and rubbed over her nipple with her thumb.  
"Now" Tiana said as they broke the kiss "you catch me, if you can" as she took a step back and dissapeared behind the heavy curtain.  
Elsa hesitated a little before a horny smirk appeared on her face and she opened the curtain and stepped inside as well.

_.~*=+=*=+=*=+=*~._

Anna stumbled from the barstool she had been sitting on ever since they arrived. Dazed, she looked around. Except Moana, who was playing some music, and Kristoff and Maui who both hunched over the bar, completely slammed, noone was left.

"Come on, Kristoff, let's dance" as she drunkenly tried to tug Kristoff from his barstool.  
"No, I don't want to eat anymore.." he groaned just before he passed out.  
"I wanna have some funnn" Anna whined. Eventually she let go, and wobbled to Moana. "Where is everybody?"  
Moana smiled at her, and nodded towards the door to the darkroom "I guess they're having fun in the darkroom".  
Anna tilted her head "What's a darkroom?".

Before she realised, she was standing in the small hallway, in front of the red curtains. She looked at the row of pins, and saw Tiana's dress hanging from one of them. _Well, at least I'm not alone_ she thought while also making a note that Elsa's dress wasn't there. _Perhaps she already left with another girl._ She sighed. She was drunk before, but now she was sober with a strange excitement. She glanced at the closed door behind her, behind which Kristoff was sitting at the bar passed out. _Well, his loss._ she thought as she pulled her dress over her head and hung it next to Tiana's. She hesitated, with her hand still on her dress, ready to take it off the pin and pull it over her head again and going back through the door. _To what? A drunken boyfriend and me not doing at least something naughty?_

She sighed, released her hand from the dress and stepped through the red curtains. It was indeed very dark. But that wasn't the first thing that struck her. It was the smell. Sweaty, humid and the distinct smell of sex mixed along with it. Her body reacted immediately, and she started to become wet and her nipples stiffened. It didn't take long for her eyes to adjust to the darkness, and she saw that it wasn't just a room. It was more of a maze with thin walls, corridors and benches. On the left, she heard distant moaning and panting coming from one of the corridors. She decided she would try the one on the right first, perhaps with the idea of circling around the moaning people until she could get a look at them. Perhaps because they were probably busy and didn't need her. Perhaps because she was a bit scared for maybe these could be people she didn't want to have sex with. _Heh, I couldn't see them anyway_ she thought _besides, I'm not here for sex. I'm here for some fun, some petting maybe_ she lied to herself.

She turned a corner and slowly walked, step by step, with her hand on the wall and her other hand stuck out in front of her to keep her from bumping into walls _or people_. After another corner, she saw someone. Or rather, she just saw the contours of a couple of legs from someone who was sitting on the bench, just a few meters away. She slowly stepped forward, knowing that she could just turn a corner at the end if that person wasn't interested, or interesting for that matter. She faintly heard the person's breathing become heavier. The person had noticed her. She tried to ignore the person and stepped on. But as soon as she was in front of that person, she felt a couple of fingers touching her legs. A mix of shock and scary rushed over her body, but she didn't make a sound. She felt the fingers slowly but tenderly moving upwards to her behind. If she took one step, she would show that she wasn't interested and moved on. But she didn't, she was glued to the ground as a strange arousal came over her. The person grabbed her butt firmly. _This isn't a male hand_ she thought with slight relief _these slender fingers are female_. She was just standing there while the unknown woman was rubbing over her butt, as she felt another hand touching her knees, and slowly moving upward stroking her thighs, but moving past her mound over her stomach. She felt the hands pull her towards the woman, as inviting Anna to sit on her lap. Anna swallowed and slowly complied, carefully sitting down on the woman's lap with her side leaning against the woman's breasts.

The woman pulled her closer with her right hand, and with her left hand started roaming Anna's thighs again. Upon reaching the Anna's soaking crotch, she pushed her legs a little apart. Anna closed her eyes and started doing some roaming too, her right hand explored the woman's full breasts and stiffened nipples. She felt heavy breathing in her neck and shuddered as she felt a tongue slowly going over her neck, to her ear. Anna turned her head and opened her mouth a little and pressed forward. With a minor margin of error, her mouth found the other woman's mouth and their tongues danced and Anna noted the sweet taste of the alcoholic cocktails that were served in the bar. Anna started sucking on the woman's lower lip, and the woman moaned.  
Anna suddenly let go of the woman's lip. "...Elsa?" she said.  
The woman suddenly stiffened "wait. Anna?" she said.  
"Fuck.." Anna said.  
Elsa wanted to let Anna go, but she was afraid that Anna might fall on the floor, so she held on to Anna, albeit without her hand in Anna's crotch. Elsa was also thinking of wiping that hand on Anna's leg, but refrained from it, instead simply holding Anna's leg so she doesn't fall off her lap. "Shit" Elsa said.  
"Yeah" Anna said as she let go of Elsa's breast "I.. I think I'll leave" she said softly. "So you can have fun.. do your thing. You know"  
Elsa nodded, but realised Anna wouldn't be able to see the nod due to the darkness "Sure" she said.

Anna stepped off Elsa's lap and stumbled towards the exit. Just take a right at the end, and another right, until she saw a faint line of light from where the curtain was. She quickly stepped through it. As soon as she was standing in the light of the small hallway again, she finally breathed out. _Let's just forget about this_ she thought to herself. Only realising she couldn't because she still felt Elsa's tender touch on her body. She looked down, and saw a trickle of moist on her thighs. As a matter of fact, she hadn't felt this horny in her entire life. Sure, she could just 'finish' it, right here and there. But she just couldn't. She turned around and walked through the curtains again, and this time, she turned to the left, to the moaning.

After a couple of turns and stumbling along the corridors, she saw a small glint of light. Behind bars of what seemed like some sort of prison cell, was a bed where she saw a writhing mass under a single, little red lantern. She looked closer and saw that it was Mulan and Esmeralda who were writhing on the bed. At her side of the bars, she faintly saw a figure standing there, watching the two women on the bed. Judging by the shape of the hip, it was another woman. Anna smirked and slowly sneaked up on the woman. She tried what she learned just before, and slowly stroked the woman's butt with her fingers. The woman grabbed Anna's hands and pulled them to the front, towards her pelvis. Anna got the message, and started rubbing the woman's thighs, and went up to her drenched folds.  
"Mmmmm" the woman moaned. Anna stopped instantly, realising the woman was in fact Elsa. _But wasn't she on the other side?_  
Before Anna could pull her hands back, and jump away, Elsa gripped her wrists, and pulled her around, pushing Anna's back against the bars.  
"You came back" Elsa whispered.  
 _Fuck_ Anna wanted to say, but right when she opened her mouth to say it, her sister's mouth was already on hers, and Elsa's tongue pushed through. And before Anna could protest, her tongue was already dancing with Elsa's and she was greedily kissing her own sister.  
Elsa broke the kiss and pushed Anna to turn her around, with her face towards the bars. "Just imagine I'm someone else" she whispered in Anna's ear as she pushed her against the bars with her body.  
Anna felt Elsa's breasts pushing against her back, and soon she felt Elsa's arms snaking around. One hand went towards Anna's crotch and another to her breast. Anna's body responded by standing a bit wider, with her legs further apart, and she stretched her arms and gripped the bars firmly as she closed her eyes and imagined it was Esmeralda standing behind her. She bit her lower lip and a small moan escaped her as she felt Elsa's _no, wait, Esmeralda's_ fingers push in. Elsa's fingers started a curling motion, while her other hand squeezed Anna's breast. _Right in the G-spot_ Anna thought as her legs became wobbly and she gripped the bars even tighter. Elsa upped the pace of her movements tremendously and pinched Anna's nipple, while she also started biting Anna's ear. Anna felt a climax coming, but tried to hold off on that as to extend her climax, but eventually she couldn't take it anymore.  
"Ho.. Yesssss!" she screamed, as she began the shaking rollercoaster of her orgasm, rattling the bars. Just before she finished riding that rollercoaster, her legs gave in and she slumped to the ground, sitting against the bars. She panted heavily, catching her breath as she realised this was the best orgasm ever.  
Elsa bent down and gave Anna a wet kiss "now, if you'll return the favor" she whispered and immediately stood up. Before Anna could respond, Elsa grabbed Anna's head by the cheeks and pushed her crotch in Anna's face. The strong smell and the wetness made Anna dizzy. "Lick me!" Elsa said as she pushed her hips forward, pushing Anna's head against the bars. Anna complied and started licking Elsa's wet folds. "Oh yess" Elsa moaned as she pushed her torso against the bars and gripped the bars with her hand. "More sucking" Elsa demanded, and Anna started sucking on Elsa's pussy alternating with licking Elsa's core. Esmeralda and Mulan crawled off the bed and stepped towards Elsa who was loadly moaning. Esmeralda started sucking on Elsa's nipple and Mulan kissed Elsa through the bars. The combination of it all was too much for Elsa, too soon. And she gripped the bars tighter and pushed into her sister's face harder as she came with the best orgasm she ever had (well, she's been saying that quite a lot, ever since she arrived on this island).

After her orgasm, Elsa slumped backwards into Anna's lap and leaned against Anna. Still panting, Elsa turned towards Anna and whispered "What happens in this room, stays in this room". Anna nodded and pulled Elsa in for a deep, passionate kiss.  
"Awww" Esmeralda said "that is the sweetest thing I've ever seen".  
Mulan hugged Esmeralda from behind "I am so horny right now" she hissed in Esmeralda's ear.  
"Me too" Esmeralda said as she pushed Mulan on the bed where they started making out.  
Anna and Elsa turned around and sat there, watching Mulan and Esmeralda having the most amazing sex in years, while holding each other in each other's arms.


	6. Icey treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elsa sees a familiar face, but it doesn't go as she had planned out in her head.

The next day Elsa woke up early, or rather, she hardly slept. _Good heavens, what have I done?_ she realised immediately. _My own sister, no less. I'm sorry, mom and dad. Your eldest daughter, the one in who you saw in all your wisdom to inherit to Arendelle throne, is a filthy degenerate! I've let my dearest little sister, lap my most precious place like a starving dog!_ she thought as she covered her face with her hands in embarassment.  
 _I can't even face her today, what if she regrets what happened?_ but she decided to step out of bed anyway. Better be the first one to yoga, so that she could see if Anna would show up at all, or hide in her cabin, what Elsa actually wanted to do.

She stepped outside and slowly walked to the path going to the waterfall, as she suddenly heard "Hey Elsa!" from behind her. She suddenly froze, knowing exactly who's voice that was.  
"H-Hi Anna" she said with a cramped voice as she turned around. She expected to see an Anna who would be as nervous as she was, but Anna was smiling, beaming even as she stepped towards Elsa and reached for Elsa's arm, to closely lock her arm in Elsa's. Elsa was taken aback of surprise, but tried to smile nonetheless.  
"Good morning, sister dear" Anna chirped as they continued their walk.  
"Good morning" Elsa tried again "..did you sleep well?" she asked.  
"Like a log, best sleep ever!" Anna proclaimed "..except for the fact that Kristoff has a hangover and he puked over our bed, so I decided to get out early for yoga. You?"  
"Oh, same as well.." Elsa said "..but without the puking of course".  
They walked along the path, with Anna tightly gripping Elsa's arm, keeping Elsa too close to walk at a normal walking pace. Anna often looked at Elsa and smiled. Elsa noticed. "What?" Elsa said with a light blush on her cheeks.  
"I'm so happy" Anna smiled broadly "..I feel like I finally have my sister back. Like we finally connected.".  
 _Heh, 'connected'_ Elsa thought, but shrugged that off "Yeah", she said.

When they arrived at the waterfall, they noticed that Mulan wasn't there yet. They arrived too early, so they sat down sitting next to each other, with their feet in the water, enjoying the view. Anna rested her head on Elsa's shoulder and Elsa stiffened. She didn't know what to think of Anna's sudden closeness, so she gathered all her courage and started The Talk that she believed they should have, right now when noone else was there.  
"Erhmm.. Anna" Elsa started "about last night--"  
"Oh my God, I haven't showered yet" Anna interrupted her "...and you haven't showered either" she said as she looked at Elsa and narrowed her eyes.  
"Erhm.. no, I kinda forgot" Elsa stammered, clearly startled.  
"Let's take a shower under the waterfall!" Anna enthousiastically said as she stood up and reached for Elsa's hand.  
Elsa nodded and let herself get dragged to the waterfall. _Oh boy_ she thought _I hope nothing 'happens'_.

Elsa tried to view this as a normal shower and started washing herself, and so did her sister. That is, until her sister stepped closer until she was right in front of Elsa.  
"Shall I wash your back?" Anna asked.  
"Sure" Elsa said, as she subconsciously put her hands on Anna's hips.  
Anna giggled "Silly Elsa, how am I going to wash you when you're holding me like this?" she said with a grin.  
Elsa quickly took her hands off Anna's hip "Oops.. Sorry" she said.  
Anna smiled and put her arms over Elsa's shoulders "Alright, I'll wash your back, but I want a kiss in return" Anna said putting the emphasis on 'kiss'.  
Elsa smiled back and leaned in and gave her sister a soft kiss on the mouth. "There" Elsa said.  
But instead of Anna letting Elsa go and stepping around to wash Elsa's back, she stared into Elsa's eyes. Elsa stared back and saw her sister licking her lips. Elsa opened her mouth a little and leaned in for a much, much deeper kiss, when they suddenly heard "Good morning!" behind them.  
Surprised, Anna quickly let go of her sister and jumped and turned around, her face flushed.  
"Oh, was I interrupting..something?" Mulan said with a grin on her face.  
Elsa sighed in relief. _Thank you Mulan_ she thought. _I dodged that bullet._ "Oh no" Elsa laughed "we were just finishing up.. Isn't that right, sis?" she said as she looked at Anna.  
Anna nodded with a slight hint of dissappointment in her eyes.

_.~*=+=*=+=*=+=*~._

Elsa walked down the mountain path as she quit halfway into the yoga session, mumbling something about her back being sore (not entirely untrue, seeing yesterday's exercise). She also wanted to make sure to walk back alone, because she didn't want to think about what would've happened if Anna went with her, and they were alone on the path. Truth to be told, she was feeling slightly aroused (horny, rather) and she wanted to do something about that in her cabin.

She halted suddenly. _Wait a minute!_ she thought. _I don't need to do this with myself anymore... Maybe I could do it with Moana again, today. Or I'll ask Esmeralda for one of her 'happy massages' as she called them. Or perhaps I should visit Tiana for a tea and more._ The prospect of spending the day with a girl aroused her even more, and she had a hard time deciding who she would pay a visit today as she walked on the beach to see a slender brown figure with long brown hair dragging a large suitcase through the sand. Elsa stared a bit at the brown butt jiggling of the heavy tugging, before she realised she knew that hair from somewhere.  
"Marisol?!" Elsa yelled.  
Marisol turned around and looked surprised when she saw Elsa standing on what she thought was a secluded and nearly uninhabited resort. "Elsa? Heavens, fancy meeting you here" she said.  
"Indeed, likewise. Shall I help you with that?" Elsa said as she took the suitcase from Marisol, taking a quick glance on Marisol's body on which she noted that she did not only wear a jewel on her forehead, but also one in her bellybutton.  
"Why, thank you" Marisol said as she left the hauling to Elsa.  
"So, how are you? It's been a while isn't it?" Elsa asked.  
"Well, I was busy, but my vacation has finally started." Marisol answered "..and how're you?".  
"Pretty much the same" Elsa said. "Is this your first time here?" she asked.  
"Oh no" Marisol said "I'm coming here twice a year" she pointed to the cabin next to Elsa's "I bought that cabin a couple of years ago, and I must say, it was the best investment ever."  
Elsa perked up. _I haven't even thought of that. If I were to buy a cabin, I could come here more often as well_ she giggled _Hehe, 'come' here.._  
Marisol noticed the giggling along with the goofy smirk on Elsa's face "Something is amusing you" she said.  
Elsa laughed "Yeah, you said that you 'come' here twice a year." putting the emphasis on 'come'. "I get it" she winked at Marisol.  
Marisol looked at Elsa with a puzzled look on her face "Whatever could you mean?" she said.  
"Well, I'll be honest, when I saw you just now, I was glad to see you.." Elsa said "..I mean, I'm definitely liking what I see" she said while she raked her eyes over Marisol's body "..wanna bang it out?" she blurted out.  
Marisol looked at her in utter shock "I beg you pardon?!" as she folded her arms covering her chest.  
"You know, island full of hot naked babes, just the perfect place to vent some steam." Elsa said.  
Marisol was still staring at Elsa "That is utterly the most un-Queen-like thing I've ever heard a Queen say." she stated. "No, I do not 'bang it out'. I'm here to relax, alone, get away from it all and to cleanse myself for the difficult task that is to be Queen."  
Elsa's face fell.  
"Perhaps.." Marisol went on "I should reconsider our trade agreement."  
Elsa gasped, and dropped the suitcase in the sand. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I let my mood get the better of me." Elsa stammered "I understand that I wronged you. But please, don't let the citizens of Arendelle be affected by my behavior." she pleaded with regret in her eyes.  
"I might. This was most unbecoming, letting your emotions get the better of you is unfit for a Queen" Marisol said with a stern voice.  
Elsa looked down "I... I'm so sorry. I'll leave you alone.." she said as she felt tears welling up. She turned around and started walking towards her cabin.  
Suddenly, she felt a hand grasping her hand, stopping her. She looked over her shoulder to see Marisol holding her hand, with a light blush on her face. "Y-your cabin or mine?" Marisol said with a soft voice.

Elsa slammed the door of her cabin open, and put Marisol's suitcase on the floor. Marisol followed behind and shut the door behind her. As soon as the door was closed, she pushed Elsa against the wall, and slammed her lips against Elsa's. "Those eyes filled with regret were SO hot" she said as she broke the kiss. "I got wet almost instantly" she said before she slanted her mouth over Elsa's again, pushing her tongue in Elsa's mouth.  
Elsa gasped for air as they broke the kiss again "So.. we're good on the trade deal?" she asked.  
"Well" Marisol said, teasingly "..that entirely depends on what happens next".  
Elsa smirked and pushed Marisol on her bed and crawled on top of her. She kissed Marisol deeply and their tongues danced in a frenzy twist before Elsa broke the kiss and started kissing and sucking on Marisol's neck. She then proceeded to move down, while giving soft kisses all over Marisol's skin. Marisol arched her back as Elsa started licking her stomach, especially around her belly button, while playing with Marisol's nipples. And then Elsa moved all the way down, over Marisol's shaven mound, and started licking and kissing Marisol's wet entrance. Marisol grasped the sheets as she felt a finger enter her. "More" she moaned. Elsa complied and slipped another finger in. "Ngg.. more!" Marisol moaned, and Elsa hesitated a little. "J-just put your whole hand in" Marisol groaned. Elsa gulped and slowly started entering more fingers until she had her whole hand in. Marisol arched her back as Elsa also started to suck on her clit again. "Fuck.. this is the best" Marisol said between the panting. Elsa smirked and used her ice powers to appear two ice cubes, which clamped on Marisol's erect nipples. "Ho.. Fuckkk!" Marisol shouted at this new innovation. Elsa started to move her hand inside Marisol, pushing up to her wrist, and then curling her fingers to rub Marisol's g-spot. It didn't take long before the cubes, the licking and the fisting blew Marisol over the top, and she shook violently as she came with a mindblowing orgasm, which took several minutes.  
 _My jaw is definitely dislocated now_ Elsa thought as her head located was between the spasming legs.  
As soon as Marisol came back to earth, panting and sweaty, Elsa carefully pulled her hand back and made the icecubes disappear. She crawled up and softly licked Marisol's nipples to warm them back up again, before crawling up and giving Marisol a soft kiss.

After a short while, Marisol finally caught her breath and whispered "that was great, Elsa". She kissed Elsa on her nose. "I didn't even make it to my own cabin" she said as she looked at her suitcase.  
"I don't mind a room.. erh.. cabinmate." Elsa said with a light blush.  
Marisol looked at her and said "I'm sure you won't" before she kissed Elsa on her cheek.  
Elsa smiled "So, the trade deal is safe?" she asked.  
Marisol raised an eyebrow and then smirked. "Only if I can give you an orgasm like the one you gave me" she said, as she crawled to the edge of the bed before standing up and walked (albeit wobbly due to the orgasm, just minutes ago) to her suitcase.  
Elsa sat up as she watched Marisol rummaging through her suitcase. _Why did she bring such a large suitcase for a nudist vacation?_ she thought, just before Marisol turned around, holding two dildos, a large wooden one and a smaller brass one, in one hand and a small flask of olive oil in the other. Elsa's eyes widened "What's that?" she asked.  
Marisol smiled "Have you ever had it up your ass?" she asked with a playful voice.  
Elsa gulped and shook her head.  
Marisol walked towards the bed and put the items on the stand next to the bed, before sitting down on the edge "Don't worry, just relax..." she said with a smirk "..Just let it go".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading it all. It was my first fanfic, and looking back I did a quite shoddy job. I hope you liked it, I'm planning on another (less smutty) Frozen fanfic. But that's after the Kim Possible fanfic I've been wanting to write for years. This fic simply came first, because well, I wish I was making this all up.


End file.
